Deux petites souris dans la nuit
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Peter change, ses cheveux deviennent argentés, et il va plus vite. Cela stresse sa mère. Et lui. Alors une nuit, il fuit et fait la rencontre d'un garçon bleu qui va l'aider à se calmer. - Sorte de UA


**Note :** Pour la petite anecdote, cette fic devait être sur Wanda et Peter de base, mais j'l'ai mal écrite, elle m'a énervé, et j'ai changé d'avis hahaha. J'avais écrit cette fic pour faire plaisir (à qui ? je l'ignore) et pas tant pour moi, donc là je me fais plaisir, huhu.  
 **Note 2 :** Une sorte de UA avec encore une fois Peter enfant… A imaginer qu'il a dix ans.  
 **Note 3 :** Fais sur le défi 3 de la Bibliothèque des Fictions (« Votre personnage s'enfuit de chez lui ! Pourquoi ? Où ? Avec qui ? À vous de choisir... Autre contrainte : votre texte devra intégrer une phrase dans une langue étrangère (autre que les phrases usuelles telles que bonjour ou merci) ! »)  
 **Prompt :** La nuit on ne dors pas on danse 

\- Tu sais, je pense pas que ta maman voulait être si méchante.  
\- Tu crois ?

Cette nuit, il faisait frais. L'été approchait, et pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il fasse légèrement froid, et c'est pour cette raison sûrement, que les rues étaient pour la plupart désertes.  
Sûrement aussi parce qu'il était tard, parce que ce n'était pas l'heure pour des enfants de sortir.

Mais Peter n'avait pas tenu à rester dans son lit.  
Déjà parce qu'en ce moment il avait toujours du mal à dormir. C'était à cause de ses cheveux qui devenaient argentés. C'était à cause du fait que quand il courait il pouvait de plus en plus accélérer.  
Ca ne touchait pas que ses cheveux ou son pas de course ce phénomène.  
Ca touchait aussi ses pensées.  
Et s'endormir quand on pense si vite qu'il nous est impossible de se calmer, ce n'est pas si facile.

Seulement, ce soir-là, c'était pire. Parce que sa maman semblait être au bord du gouffre. Parce que Peter avait fait encore une bêtise avec son pouvoir. Parce que Peter avait demandé « pourquoi je deviens tout bizarre ».  
Parce que sa mère n'osait pas lui avouer qu'un jour, elle avait rencontré cet homme, si beau, si jeune, qui contrôlait le métal.

\- Elle a vraiment hurlé, murmura Peter en baissant la tête, se recroquevillant, assis contre un arbre.  
\- Elle a dit quoi ? lui demanda la voix qui était avec lui, appartenant à une ombre dans le dit arbre.

Peter soupira. Elle avait dit tant de choses. Elle avait dit que Peter n'avait qu'à pas changer, qu'elle ne savait pas. Qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle l'avait répété deux fois. Elle lui avait dit que ça devait pas l'empêcher de manger sa soupe pour grandir. Peter avait grimacé, alors elle avait encore crié. Elle avait dit…

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Peter ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi… poursuivit Peter qui racontait : Ah si j'avais pu…. Et moi j'ai dit…

Lui il avait dit « si t'avais pu me jeter à la poubelle hein ?! » parce qu'il s'était emporté aussi.  
C'était rare que le petit Peter s'énerve. Même ses professeurs pouvaient le dire. Mais là, il avait craqué.  
Parce que ces temps-ci, ce n'était pas facile pour lui non plus, de changer comme ça.

Il se souvenait qu'il avait attrapé une mèche brune de ses cheveux « regarde c'est ce qui reste de ton fils que tu aimes ». Parce que Peter avait l'impression que sans ses cheveux bruns, il n'était plus son fils.  
Il avait pris les ciseaux.  
Il avait coupé la mèche.

Sa mère avait hurlé

\- Et après elle a dit « vas dans ta chambre avant que je te colle un coup de balais »

La voix dans l'arbre resta silencieuse.

Peter soupira de tristesse, refoulant de nouvelles larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il repensa aux yeux furieux de sa mère, et à la façon dont il était allé dans sa chambre, à toute vitesse, pour ne pas continuer de voir ce regard.  
Après ça, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Il avait eu envie de tout faire, sauf dormir. C'était comme si la nuit, on ne dormait pas, mais on dansait, on mangeait, on faisait la fête, on sautait sur son lit.  
Mais lui, son cœur n'était pas à la danse et à la fête, juste que Peter ne voulait pas dormir et que son esprit inventait des actions à faire pour s'occuper.

C'est là qu'il avait ouvert la fenêtre.  
Il n'était qu'au premier étage.  
Et il avait remarqué, la dernière fois qu'il s'était coupé, que ça avait guéri plus vite qu'avant.  
Donc même s'il se faisait mal, ça irait.

Il avait sauté, et dans la nuit il était parti.  
Pleurant contre un arbre, c'est là que la voix avait surgit. Au début Peter avait eu peur, et après il était content. Parce que la voix était aussi celle d'un enfant, la voix était celle de quelqu'un qui semblait prêt à le soutenir.

\- Dis, tu crois que c'est si terrible d'avoir des cheveux argentés ?  
\- Pas plus que d'être bleu.  
\- Tu es bleu ?

Il y eut un silence, et la voix dans l'arbre ne répondit pas. Peter leva le nez, tentant de voir le garçon qui se cachait.

\- Ca doit être cool d'être bleu, fit Peter comme pour l'apprivoiser, curieux de voir à quoi ça ressemblait  
\- Nein… Beaucoup de gens ne m'aiment pas pour ça.  
\- Ils sont nuls. Je peux voir ? J'arrive pas à voir. Tu te caches.  
\- Oui, je me cache.

Peter compris que si la voix répétait ça, c'est qu'il ne se montrerait pas.  
Mais le garçon ne pouvait pas abandonner là. Il avait oublié sa mère, et ses réprimandes, et il essaya. Il accéléra assez, et il grimpa à l'arbre avant que l'être qui était dedans réagisse.

Et bien qu'il fasse toujours aussi noir, il lui sembla en effet voir une silhouette bleue.  
Bien qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit bleue. Elle était surtout noire, la silhouette.  
Mais c'était un petit garçon, et il avait…

\- T'as une queue ?  
\- Aaaaaah ! sursauta alors le bleu avant de manquer de tomber  
\- Désolé ! Je voulais voir… T'as vraiment une queue ?!

Peter, qui n'avait aucun filtre, alla attraper la queue et la trouva cool.  
Même s'il comprenait pourquoi le petit garçon se cachait aussi.  
Déjà que Peter avait du mal avec sa mère parce que ses cheveux devenaient argentés, et qu'à l'école on n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui à cause de ça…

\- Ta maman elle aime pas que tu sois devenu bleu ?  
\- …Elle est bleue aussi.  
\- Troooop cool.

Peter avait un grand sourire sincère, et l'être bleu était surpris de ça. Parce qu'il était habitué au dégoût, à la peur, qui pouvait traverser les gens et les faire le repousser.

\- Merci….  
\- Au fait, moi c'est Peter ! Et toi tu es qui ?  
\- Ich bin Kurt.  
\- C'est un drôle de nom Ichbinkurt.  
\- …Non je… Je suis allemand et…Je viens de dire « je suis Kurt »  
\- Waaaah tu parles allemand ? C'est trop cool !

A entendre Peter trouver tout cool, Kurt eut un petit rire, avant de descendre de l'arbre doucement. Peter le suivit.  
Là, ils étaient mieux pour parler.  
Et parler, les deux enfants en avait besoin.

Ils passèrent un moment de la nuit à se plaindre et à consoler l'autre. Ils étaient là, l'un pour l'autre, et cela faisait du bien aux deux.  
Peter avait comme la sensation que quand il rentrerait, tout se passerait bien avec sa mère. Et Kurt avait la sensation que quand il rentrerait, tout se passerait bien avec les autres.

Au bout d'un moment, Peter bailla.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer, Kurt.  
\- D'accord, Peter…  
\- Mais surtout, si y a quelqu'un qui t'embêtes, tu m'appelles et d'abord, je lui mettrais un coup de pied dans les fesses !

Kurt eut un rire léger. C'était comme si, quand il riait, il fallait qu'il le fasse tout doucement. Comme s'il pouvait chuchoter en riant.

\- Merci… Mais tu sais, on ne sait pas où est l'autre pendant la journée.

Peter n'hésita pas et montra sa maison qui n'était pas si loin :

\- Je suis là !  
\- Oh. Moi je suis là… fit Kurt en montrant, avec sa main si étrange, sa propre maison qui n'était pas si loin, mais bien plus petite.  
\- Cooool ! Dit on pourra se revoir de jour ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Je pourrais amener mon ami Scott ? T'inquiètes pas, il a rien contre les gens bleus !

Kurt rougis, et accepta doucement. Peter le trouvait amusant et lui fit un grand sourire, en levant le pouce :

\- Cool ! Et rappelle moi de te faire écouter Deep Purple, tu verras, c'est hyper cool !  
\- D'accord…

Peter avait cet enthousiasme qu'il était difficile de ne pas accueillir. Et qui donnait envie de participer à toutes ses idées.

\- Oooh ! Avant que je parte, tu peux m'apprendre un truc en allemand ?

Parce que le petit argenté pensait à toute vitesse, il avait estimé que ça pouvait être sympa.

\- Euh… Bien sûr…Tu veux savoir quoi ?  
\- Ce que tu veux !

Kurt eut un instant de réflexion, et étira un large sourire :

\- Du bist mein Freund.  
\- Dou bist maine Freunde ! Prononça alors Peter : ça veut dire quoi ?  
\- Tu es mon ami, souffla doucement l'être bleu

Cette fois, ce fut le visage de Peter qui s'étira en un grand sourire et il leva à nouveau son pouce en l'air, rougissant presque un peu :

\- DOU BIST MAINE FREUNDE !

Et il partit en courant, trop heureux d'avoir appris quelque chose en allemand.  
Enfin.  
Non.  
De s'être fait un ami aussi cool que Kurt.

Sans le savoir, Peter venait de devenir le premier ami de Kurt.

Le lendemain, si Peter s'endormit pendant la plupart des cours, il s'en ficha bien, estimant qu'il avait assez appris la nuit, à dire une simple phrase en allemand. Et quand sa mère lui passa un nouveau savon, il se contenta de hausser les épaules, sûr qu'il retrouverait son ami le soir même.

Fin.


End file.
